First Date
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: Slight AU: Most of the time a girl's ideal first date may be something romantic like dinner and a movie... Imogen would rather go to the local carnival. Fimogen.


**A/N: Heard about frostival... thus the result of it (: Hope you enjoy. Also, possible OOC-ness since I actually haven't watched the show in a while.**

**More random fluff… enjoy~ And also to the readers of my two other Degrassi stories, I'm not giving up on them! They will (hopefully) be updated soon!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The two of them were currently in Fiona's condo. Eli chuckles to himself quietly as he subtly watches his friend prepare for her date with her crush, the one and only Imogen Moreno. The older girl seemed stressed and all over the place either checking herself in the mirror or changing outfits. Eli knew that this would be her first date with their quirky friend and with a girl, in general, so he knew Fiona didn't want to make a fool of herself today.

"Fiona, I really think you should calm down… and that's coming from me." Eli states.

"I AM CALM." Fiona retorts out loud in exasperation.

The dark haired boy puts his hands up in surrender as the curly haired girl sighs. "I'm sorry, Eli. It's just… I want this day to ne perfect for Imogen but I don't know what to do since…"

"Fiona, you don't have to worry about anything." Eli interrupts to reassure his friend. "Imogen will have the time of her life as long as you're there with her."

"Really?" Fiona asks, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I'm sure of it." Eli confirms confidently, patting the girl's back.

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Eli… I don't know what I would do without you."

He gives a slight smirk at her in response. "Oh, I'm sure you would have figured something out." Eli answers as he goes back to the couch, grabbing the tickets off the table to read them.

"So you guys are doing to the carnival?" Eli asks as he continues to read the ticket.

"I know… I was actually thinking of taking her to a nice restaurant or to a good movie to watch… but she really wanted to go to this carnival since she found out about it a week ago so… I just bought the tickets." She shrugs as she checks herself in the mirror for the millionth time. When Fiona is satisfied, she points an accusing finger at her friend.

"She doesn't know we're going to the carnival though so don't even think about saying anything to her. I want this to be a surprise."

"Aw!" Eli coos teasingly. "You're quite the romantic, aren't you Fi?"

Fiona lets out a laugh, a small blush staining her cheeks. "Oh shut up!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, signaling Imogen's arrival. Fiona begins to get nervous again. "Oh god, how do I look?"

Eli rolls his eyes before getting off the couch and pushing his resisting friend toward the front door. "You look _fine_, Fiona. Now, go greet her!" He says.

The girl lets out one last sigh before opening the door to reveal Imogen. Tight black jeans and a red jacket combined with converse sneakers completed the younger girl's surprisingly casual style. Fiona wondered briefly if her flowery spring dress was too formal for the occasion.

"Oh my god, Fiona! You look great!" Imogen goes up to her and gives her a tight hug as she waves to Eli, who was standing behind the two girls. "Hey Eli!"

"Hey Imogen." He greets back.

"Are you ready to go?" Imogen asks as she releases the other girl.

"Yeah…" Fiona turns back to Eli giving him a mock stern look. "You better not throw a party here while we're gone."

The single boy gives her an offended look. "I wouldn't do that. Obviously, I would invite you guys first before starting a party… and remember Fiona, curfew at 11." He says jokingly.

Imogen giggles as Fiona shakes her head. "Goodbye, Eli." The older girl says before leaving the condo in the safe hands of Eli Goldsworthy.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Fiona!" He yells as Fiona slams the door close.

* * *

Fiona could tell Imogen was getting somewhat impatient as the younger girl kept on asking where they were going repeatedly. She had made the girl wear a blindfold on their way to the carnival, still attempting to continue the surprise. The older girl made sure to help guide the girl to the entrance as they left Fiona's limo.

"Can I remove my blindfold yet, Fiona?" The shorter girl asks.

"Yup." Fiona answers approvingly.

Imogen rips off the blindfold, making sure to put on her signature glasses. She gasps after taking a good look around. Large rides and multiple game stands with the chatter of lively, excited families and other people fill the area. Fiona could almost see a small twinkle in her eye when Imogen turns around.

"Oh my gosh, where did you buy the tickets? I thought the carnival was sold out since last week." She tells Fiona in a surprised tone.

"Secret!" The taller girl answers, putting a finger to her lips. She skips off through the carnival's entrance, passing the shorter girl.

"Hey wait up, Fiona!" Imogen yells, running to catch up to the older girl.

When gets closer to the other girl, she hooks onto Fiona's arm, snuggling into the brunette as she sighs in pure delight. "…You know… I used to love going to the carnival with my family when I was younger. There was just so many fun things to do here, winning prizes, going on the rides… what about you?"

Fiona looks up at the sky in thought. "Actually, I didn't really go to the carnival that much… my parents' definition of fun was usually…"

"Let me guess… going to the fancy parties of your equally rich family friends?" Imogen assumes with a smile.

"Yeah, usually." The older girl nods to herself.

"You know what this means though right?" The quirky girl inquires innocently.

Fiona raises her eyebrow, suspicious of the answer. "What?"

"It means I'M going to have to be the one to show you around." Imogen winks before taking off in a run as the enthusiastic girl drags her friend.

"Imogen, wait! I can't run in these heels!" Fiona says, almost tripping on a random rock on the ground.

* * *

The two girls' first stop was in front of one of the many game stands. Fiona was trying to catch her breath as Imogen scanned the plush toys, figuring out which one she wanted to win. She smiles to herself when she sees a Hello Kitty plushie wearing a pink plaid dress. _Perfect._

Fiona looks at the simple game. There was a toy gun filled with foam balls and figures in the background that you could shoot at.

"How much?" The older girl asks.

The carnival worker leers, checking out the senior. "For you? Only one dollar a game." He answers with a sneer.

Fiona grimaces as she gives the worker a dollar bill. Imogen glances back and forth between the game and her friend. "Fiona, I think you should let me..."

"Imogen, I think I can handle a simple carnival game." The other girl reassures her.

The younger girl shrugs in defeat. "Don't say I didn't warn you then…" She whispers to herself.

"Good luck." The worker says as he snickers to himself.

Fiona sits behind the toy gun, trying to get a good aim at the now moving figures. She shoots the foam ball, but it misses. The girl then takes a second shot, but again misses. Feeling lucky, she shoots a third foam ball… and misses. Fiona soon runs out of foam balls as she continues to try to shoot down the figures. She gapes.

"Oh, that's disappointing." The carnival worker says, trying to hide his sarcasm. "Would you like to try again?"

The brunette hands him another dollar without another word and goes back to the game.

"Fiona, I really think…" Imogen attempts again. However, the older girl seemed to be too deep into the game to listen to her friend.

After a few more tries, the taller girl gives up. She goes to the second chair away from the toy gun. Even with the amount of tries, Fiona wasn't able to win one prize.

The other girl pats her friend comfortingly. "Don't worry, at least you tried."

"Hmph…" Fiona grumbles to Imogen in response.

The glasses-wearing girl laughs before handing the worker a dollar to try out the game. The brunette turns to Imogen with a pout on her face. "This game cheats…" She complains.

The quirky girl sniggers before beginning.

After a few minutes, Fiona's jaw drops when she sees her friend quickly shooting each of the figures. From the corner of her eye, the carnival worker looked surprised as well. When Imogen was finished, the worker gives her two Hello Kitty plushies. Leaving the stand, she then gives one of her Hello Kitty plushies to the still stunned Fiona.

"I told you… you should have let me play that." Imogen reiterates to her.

"How was I supposed to know you were like… the game master?" Fiona questions.

"…Secret!" The other girl responds, copying Fiona from earlier.

"Haha, very funny." She says, rolling her eyes.

Imogen looks around, trying to find the next place she and Fiona should go. Her eyes sparkle when she sees a house of mirrors in the distance. "Let's go there next, Fiona!" She says excitedly as she bounces off, the other girl following close behind her.

Fiona enters after Imogen goes in, looking around at the different mirrors in the odd house. Each mirror gave a distinct and odd image. Going deeper into the house of mirrors, she sees her friend posing in front of one of them as if she were a model. The image in the mirror shows a rather lanky Imogen Moreno.

Fiona walks in front of the mirror next to Imogen's. She gawks at the image that was showing a rather short and plump Fiona Coyne. "Oh god, I look horrible."

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous." She disagrees.

"I'm small and chubby." Fiona pouts.

Imogen smiles as she wraps her arm around her friend's hips and rests her chin on her shoulder. "Just means more of you to love." She says simply, giving Fiona a kiss on the cheek.

The younger girl lets go of her as she tries to look for an exit. Fiona remains frozen for a moment as she rubs her cheek in thought.

"Come on, Fiona… We have no time to waste! Seize the day!" The other girl shouts.

Fiona shakes her head before running off after Imogen.

* * *

From the distance, Fiona observes as the younger girl buys cotton candy for the two of them. Even with a long day at the carnival, Imogen was still as vibrant as ever. Fiona feels a small grin forming on her lips when she sees her friend still have that same bright, cheerful smile. A happy Imogen always put Fiona in a good mood.

"Thanks for the cotton candy." Imogen says.

"No problem, have a good day!"

The shorter brunette runs back to Fiona, trying to balance the two cones in her hands. "Bon appétit." She says, grinning as she gives the cone to the other girl.

"Merci." Fiona laughs, answering back as she takes a bite of a sugary treat.

The two girls walk around to try and find a bench where they could sit on. After finding a place to sit, the two brunettes settle down and relax for a few minutes to eat their cotton candy.

"Aw. The sun's beginning to set." Imogen pouts. "I don't want today to end yet."

"Definitely, we're having way too much fun here." Fiona states as she slouches slightly on the bench.

"Can we go on one more ride before we leave?" She asks.

"Sure."

"Hmm…" Imogen wonders in thought. "You should choose the last place we go to. I've been practically dragging you everywhere."

Fiona looks around the carnival, trying to decide on their last place. The rollercoaster, the merry-go-round, everything else, the two girls have basically done all of them. She perks up when she sees one last ride they haven't went to yet.

Fiona points to their last ride. "We should go to the Ferris wheel. I bet the sunset would look beautiful from all the way up there."

Imogen seems keen on the decision. "That sounds like fun. Let's go before other people get the same idea!" Again in her excitement, the rambunctious girl takes off in a run.

"Not again, Imogen!" Fiona yells, trying to follow closely behind her.

The two girls quickly find an empty Ferris wheel car and pay the employee. They get settled in the car as the wheel starts to turn.

Imogen looks outside the Ferris wheel window, nearly pressing her nose up against the glass to admire the view. With the sun starting to set on the horizon, it almost casts a luminous, orange-like glow to the outside world.

"It's so pretty…" She says, never taking her eyes off the sun.

"I know… so worth the five bucks." Fiona replies.

Imogen stands up, stretching out her arms and legs as she moans out a sigh of relief. She glances out the window again before looking back at Fiona with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks Imogen.

"A lot of things, I guess… this, everything that happened today… you…" The younger girl responds coyly, not meeting her friend's deep grey eyes.

"Oh and what about me, in particular, are you thinking about?" Fiona inquires teasingly.

Imogen takes a seat next to the other girl. "Just… everything, I guess. You're just so amazing, you know that… actually taking time off your probably busy-busy schedule to hang out with me."

Fiona giggles. "Honestly, I didn't even have anything to do today… but even if I did, I'd still blow it off just for you."

"Why?" Imogen questions her.

The older girl looks down at her lap, faintly blushing. "Well… it's because I _really like you_ really like spending time with you… you're my friend, Imogen."

Though she knew the response from her friend was sincere, Imogen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "I like spending time with you too, Fiona… but can I be completely honest with you here?"

Fiona nods. "Okay."

"I like you, Fiona… as more than just a friend… I've never had such great friends like you and Eli and I don't know when but I just started _falling for you_… I know we have our good days and our bad back at Degrassi but I really think we can make this work…"

Fiona's jaw drops. She had already decided to back out on admitting her feelings to her friend, but she never would have thought that Imogen would have the same feelings for her.

Imogen shyly looks up into Fiona's shocked expression, her resolve falling. "…even if you don't feel the same way… I hope we can still be frie…"

Fiona interrupts the girl's mini speech by sealing the other girl's lips in a kiss. After releasing her, Imogen was now the one staring at Fiona with a surprised expression.

"I like you too… ever since we became friends; I've just had this… silly school girl crush on you… you were just so _different, _so weird, but just so_ unique._ It was just one of the many things I like about you." Fiona says, looking down into shining brown eyes.

Imogen gives Fiona a bashful smile, leaning up to give her a peck on the cheek before resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. A comfortable silence fills the car as the Ferris wheel begins to descend.

"So…" Imogen opens one eye to look up at Fiona.

"So." Fiona answers, looking down at the girl, half asleep on her shoulder.

"Does this mean we're… dating?" Imogen asks with uncertainty.

The two girls get out of the Ferris wheel, holding each other's hand in a loose grip. "I'm willing to try… _us…_ out if you are…"

Imogen clings onto Fiona's arm as they find the exit to the carnival. "Even if we fight or do something stupid… we'll figure something out…"

The brunette kisses the top of Imogen's head as the new couple heads to the older girl's limo. Fiona smiles to herself as they go into the vehicle, knowing that they'd be able to resolve anything that came their way.

* * *

**Read, review, fave, etc. (:**


End file.
